dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Captive Mermaid
The Captive Mermaid is a minor character in the Dark Parables bonus game, The Boy Who Cried Wolf. She is being held captive by the Evil Witch and is freed by The Boy Who Cried Wolf. Appearance and Personality The Captive Mermaid is extremely beautiful, with long, golden hair and pale skin. Instead of legs, the mermaid has a shimmering golden tail. This particular mermaid is a bit impatient and demanding, ordering people around even as they're doing her favors. However, she does keep her word to the Boy Who Cried Wolf, so she ultimately does the right thing. History This mermaid was captured by the Evil Witch and imprisoned with magic in a small lake within the Mist Kingdom's countryside. Here, the evil witch tried to use the mermaid's tears to create an eternal youth potion. A young boy happened upon the mermaid one day, and she offered to help him rescue his father if he would only free her from the magical barrier the witch had put around the lake. The boy did this, and the mermaid kept her promise by giving him an orb that contained the enchanting sound of her voice. The boy could use this to best the knight standing guard over his father. It's unknown how the mermaid got back to open water after the boy lifted the magical barrier keeping her captive, but it is assumed that she somehow did so. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: '''Mermaids possess an eternal lifespan, as well as eternal youth and beauty. ** '''Magical Tears: '''Mermaid tears hold great power which the witch coveted for her potions. The mermaid's tears can grant immortality and can be used to craft a potion of eternal youth. Her tears can even turn the barren ground into lush farmland. * '''Enchanting Voice: '''The mermaid's voice has a magical alluring quality. Her humming could cast a powerful sleeping spell. She could craft magic orbs which held fragments of her enchanting melodies. * '''Underwater Breathing: '''As a creature of the sea, the mermaid can breathe underwater as well as air, allowing her to stay above and below the waves for as long as she wishes. Mermaids can breathe in both fresh and saltwater like the ocean or the witch's pond. * '''Superior Swimming Skills: '''Her powerful fins can propel her through the water with greater speed, agility, and grace than any land-dwelling creature and most aquatic creatures. Relationships * The Boy Who Cried Wolf (acquaintance, presumed deceased) * Evil Witch (enemy) Relevant Parables '''The Mermaid's Tears (from The Boy Who Cried Wolf) Once, there was a beautiful mermaid who spent all her waking hours gazing upon the shore, fascinated by the land-dwellers' ways. One day, she fell in love with a handsome, young Prince. As the Prince was seeking a bride, the mermaid hurried to the sea-witch and begged for a magical potion to turn her into a human. The sea-witch agreed, taking the mermaid's voice as payment. The young mermaid wasted no time setting off to win the Prince's affections. However, while her beauty did draw the Prince's attention, the Prince fell in love with a more eloquent Princess. Heartbroken, the mermaid cried bitterly by the shore. Everywhere her tears fell, the land was transformed into lush farmland. Ever since, people desiring immortality have chased after mermaids. ''Please Note: The parable 'The Mermaid's Tears' does not tell the story of the Captive Mermaid. Instead, it tells the traditional tale of The Little Mermaid and explains why the Evil Witch was after the Captive Mermaid's tears in the first place.'' Quotes Quotes by Captive Mermaid * "I was captured by an evil witch. She wants to create potions using my tears." * "Hurry up, boy!" * "Thank you, child. I shall abide by my promise." Quotes about Captive Mermaid * "What a beautiful fish lady! Her glowing skin perfectly compliments the iridescent scales on her tail." - The Boy Who Cried Wolf * "The Mermaid must be glad to be free of the witch's binding. I wonder how she's going to get home from this lake." - The Boy Who Cried Wolf Galleries boy captive mermaid.jpg|The Captive Mermaid imprisoned by Evil Witch boy mermaid freed.jpg|The Mermaid freed captive mermaid concept art.jpg|Captive Mermaid Concept Art boy witch mermaid.jpg|The Mermaid's lake prison boy mermaid pearl.jpg|The Mermaid's pearl shell necklace Mermaidtears gem.jpg|"The Mermaid's Tears" Parable Gem mermaid parable.jpg|"The Mermaid Tears" Parable Image Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Unnamed People Category:Allies Category:Bestiary Category:Hybrids Category:Mermaids Category:Unknown Status Category:The Boy Who Cried Wolf